the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time All Grown Up III: The Lost Land Transcript
Scene 1: The Dry Season Begins Scene 2: The Great Earthshake Scene 3: The Fast Water Dries Up Scene 4: Journey to Find the Water (Cut to the gang walking in the bright circle) * Littlefoot: (panting while walking) * Cera: (walking while panting) It's so hot out here. * Chomper: (walking) Whew. During the dry season, my kind went crazy on each other. * Ruby: (walking) (sigh) My feathers are making me hot. * Cera: At leash I know why Littlefoot keeps calling you "feathers". * Ducky: (walking) Ruby's not the only one who's getting hot. I'm getting hot, too. I am, I am. * Petrie: (flying) Maybe I can cool you off, Ducky. * Ducky: (walking) And how are you gonna do that? * Petrie: (flying) With my wings.(flapping to cool Ducky down) * Ducky: (feeling the breeze) Ah......Thanks. * Spike: (walking) Well, Tippy and are cooling off, cause we have plates on our backs. * Tippy: (walking) You said it, Spike. * Cera: (walking) Well I got my frill to cool my neck off. * Chomper: (walking) But, what about your face? * Cera: (walking) I didn't think about it. * Littlefoot: (offscreen) Hey, guys. (Onscreen) You might wanna take a look at this. * The gang walk up next between Littlefoot and see the all the water dried * Ducky: Oh, no, no, no. * Ruby: Our valley is not the only one who lost the water. * Chomper: All the water dried up in the paths that goes to other valleys. * Petrie: (walking) Oh, me don't like when water dries up in the dry season. * Littlefoot: Well, if we gonna find out what causing the water to stop heading towards the valleys, we gonna keep moving. * The gang continued through the lands to find the source of the water problem Scene 5: The Forest of the One Horn Scene 6: The Crater Valley Scene 7: Meet Sparky Scene 8: Rogue Sailed Backed Sharpteeth Scene 9: "Don't Make Me Mad" Scene 10: Search for the Gang Scene 11: Drying so Fast Scene 12: Sparky's Pals Scene 13: Finding the Caused of the Water Scene 14: Quill the Quilled Tail Scene 15: Asking the Dinosaurs (Cut to the gang walking through the forest) * Runni: (sees a digger digging) Maybe that dinosaur can help us. * Quill: Okay. (whispering) Remember don't say "water". * Tippy: (walking) Hey, there, Mr. Digger. * Digger: Huh? (sees the dinosaurs) Oh, uh, hello. * Tippy: We just saw lakes and rivers dried up. Maybe you know what happen. * Digger: Lakes and rivers dried up? What about them? * Spike: We're just trying to cool off. And our threehorn friend over there doesn't like getting muddy. * Digger: Why would a three horn not like mud? * Ducky: Because she doesn't like way back when she used to like it to relax. * Cera: It was a long time ago. * Digger: Okay, you came to the digger, but I don't know what happen. But there's someone you should talk to that's at bushes. A female runner. * Ruby and Runni: A female runner? (cut to the gang who found the female runner eating berries) * Runni: That must be the runner. * Female Runner: Who's there? Who's talking about me? * Sparky: A digger said you can help us. We're trying to know why all the lakes and rivers are dried up. * Female Runner: I'm sorry. I can't help you. But I know a dinosaur who can. A sailback. He'll talk to you. * Petrie: Where do we find the sailback? * Female Runner: He's eating at the tree over there. * (The gang walks to the sailback eating treestars) * Runni: Uh, excuse me, Mr. sailback, sir? * Sailback: Huh? Yes? * Clubby: We just wanna talk to you about the dried up lakes and rivers. * Sailback: Dried up lakes and rivers? Hm. I know a dinosaur you all should talk to. A spikethumb. * Chomper: A spikethumb? * Sailback: Yes, a spikethumb. He's by those rocks over there. * (the gang walks towards the rocks and look around for the spikethumb) * Ducky: Well these are the rocks, but I don't see a spikethumb. * Spikethumb: (offscreen) You're looking me? * All: Huh? * Spikethumb: (walking from behind the rock) Well here I am. * Chomper: Whoa. I can see why you're a spikethumb. * Spikethumb: Don't worry about my thumbs. I heard you're looking for answers. There's a dinosaur you need to talk to about the lakes and rivers being dried up. * Cera: And where is this dinosaur? * Spikethumb: He lives in that cave over by those trees. * Littlefoot: Great. Thanks. * (the gang walks into the cave) * Chomper: Okay. Where is the dinosaur? * Digger: (offscreen) I'm here. * Chomper: Huh? * Digger: (walking from the shadow and into the light) * All: You? * Digger: (walks and stops) Yes, that's me. * Littlefoot: But, you're the same digger we met. Why didn't you talk to us before? * Digger: Cause this cave is the only place I know so those four legged sharptooth aren't watching and listening. I don't want those beasts to know I'm helping you, especially their boss. * Runni: Their boss? Who's their boss? * Digger: (softly) His name is Trake. * Chomper: His name is who? * Digger: Trake. He's the leader of those rogues that's been stealing all the...(whispering) water from all the valleys including the valley you all came from. * Petrie: Oh, so that's why all the water wasn't flowing to all the valleys including our home. * Quill: And that's why everyone is scared when you mention water. * Digger: Yes. Everyone is scared of Trake. He's very dangerous, and no is allow to say water, or get water, cause it'll make him mad. * Cera: It's that way he's dangerous? * Digger: Yes. He's very dangerous when he gets mad, and if he see and catches anyone trying to get water or anyone that's starving to death without water, he send his pack after them in order to eat them. * Ruby: Of course. That would explain those tracks came from the rogues. * Ducky: And why they came into the valley yesterday. They were trying eat everyone that has no water. * Chomper: And that would explain why every lakes and rivers I seen are dried up. Cause this path is where the water was coming from on our way here. * Littlefoot: (to the digger) So can you tell us where we could find this Trake and his rogues? * Digger: Their territory is deep at the other side of the woods. But you'll have to be careful. * Littlefoot: How come? * Digger: the woods is full of those very dangerous feathered armed fast biters. Only Trake and his pack can get pass the safely, cause the fast biters are scared of him. * Ruby: Well, how hard getting through the woods full of fast biters is gonna be? Scene 16: Woods of the Feathered Armed Fast Biters (cut to the gang at the entrance of the woods) * Ruby: Okay, me and my big mouth. * Spike: Well, this is the woods full of feathered armed fast biters. * Littlefoot: I know, and we have to be care if we encounter any fast biters in there. Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Transcripts